


One Love

by EchoCharm



Series: Marianas Trench x JatP Songfics [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Marianas Trench Song, F/M, Gen, I don't make the rules I just follow them, Songfic, after the boys cross over, album: Astoria(marianas Trench), all marianas trench songs lead to angsty songfics, has little flashback memory moments in it, i cried while i wrote this, its a little introspective i guess, julie sings about luke, no beta we die like three ghost himbos, this is a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: Now I wake up and I forget that you were gonePhantom limb is all that I am hanging onDon't stop, no stopping yetWhat if the one true love's the only one that you get?And you've been wishing but you don't know how to stayAnd I've been broken but I get better everydayDon't stop, no stopping yetWhat if one true love's the only one that you get?"Julie sings about Luke.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Marianas Trench x JatP Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118477
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys! I'm back on my bullshit! Here's another angsty songfic curtesy of my love and admiration for Marianas Trench. This one is based of the song [One Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPcDfLrzx3Y) from their album Astoria. Please go listen to this song and watch the MV because Josh Ramsey and his blue eyes will stare into your soul and you wont be the same. XD

There was a white microphone centre stage.The crowd at _Eats &Beats _knew what that meant. It was iconic at this point. There was one dim spotlight shining on it. Julie walked up.

“I’m Julie Molina and the is One Love.”

* * *

_I wake up tonight feeling paper thin and paper white  
You say just come back to bed  
Voice sounds strange, but I soon forget  
And your sad blue eyes like mine  
Full of pity now but I don't know why  
The light dims without regret_

* * *

When most people think of a haunting spirit it’s the idea of their presence that scares. For Julie it’s the absence of a ghost that haunts her.

Luke knew it was happening before he told Julie. He didn’t want to go. The night it happened, she looked at him from the piano and knew. No words needed. A strangled “I’m sorry Jules.” Fell from his lips.

He raced forward to embrace him, but only caught air. It was the opposite of the night at the Orpheum. Instead of glowing brightly, it looked as though some one had a dimmer switch and was turning it of slowly, almost imperceptive.

* * *

_  
  
Still now you're nothing more than a silhouette  
But just hold quick you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you'd might be here  
But you di-disappear_

* * *

They reached for each other. Hands passing through each other. Both Julie and Luke were crying. He didn’t want to leave her. He didn’t have a choice.

One last time Julie tried to touch him. Luke was gone.

Julie ran to the bathroom. She felt sick.

* * *

_Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone  
Phantom limb is all that I am hanging on  
Don't stop, no stopping yet_  
_What if one true love's the only one that you get?_

* * *

Every morning Julie relives the memory of Luke crossing over. Every morning, she remembers that the feeling of the arm across her waist it just that, a memory.

Never again would she know someone like Luke Patterson. She would never love another like she loved him.

* * *

  
_And you've been wishing but you don't know how to stay_  
_And I've broken but I'm better everyday_  
_Don't stop, no stopping yet_  
_What if one true love's the only one that you get?_

* * *

There was one-time Julie remembered seeing Luke hunched over a pile of books. He had her laptop open with at least five different tabs.

Yawning she asked, “What are you doing Luke?”

“I’m looking for a way to stay.”

* * *

_One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get_

_Lost and gone so fast  
You get me every time  
But I live with that  
I might do this to myself  
Only made it worse but I just can't help  
You know I get so attached  
Listen everyday till the dark is back  
Now I pine for phantom pain  
It's the only time I see your face_

* * *

What was it that Flynn said all those years ago in high school? Luke was made of air. Julie still stood by her assessment; he was cute air. Was. He _was_ cute air. He’s nothing anymore.

Would her life be different if she took Flynn’s advice?

No, she would not go down the path full of “what if’s” and “maybe if I’s.” That led to nowhere good. She had memories and photos. _Stick to those Jules._

Memories and photos were also full of pain and longing. Everywhere she looked she saw him haunting her with his absence.

* * *

  
_So just hold quick you're fading right  
In a cold trick of the light  
I'm just so sick, I thought you'd might be here  
But you di-disappear_

_Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone  
Phantom limb is all that I am hanging on  
Don't stop, no stopping yet  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?  
And you've been wishing but you don't know how to stay  
And I've been broken but I get better everyday  
Don't stop, no stopping yet  
What if one true love's the only one that you get?_

_One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get  
One love, one love, one love you get_

_What if you still feel me too still?  
What if that was still away of taking care of this?_

* * *

Was she still connected to him? Through time and space, destiny or fate or whatever else there was in the universe? Maybe in another life they could be together without death pulling them apart prematurely.

* * *

_What if I wake up tonight and you are real?  
What if we could find a way to try to heal?  
What if there's no stopping us yet?  
What if the one true love's the only one that you get?_

* * *

It had been two years since Luke crossed over. She couldn’t stop thinking about him. If she did, shed forget. If she forgot him, then who was she? Every birthday wish, every shooting star she wished for the same thing; Luke.

* * *

_  
  
What if there was a reason not to go?  
What if there was still a little bit of hope?_

* * *

The lyrics rang out from her chest. The audience was bewitched. Eyes fixed on the woman on stage. It was as if no one was breathing. Not a person moved, not to take a sip of a drink or wipe the tears from their eyes.

Watching Julie Molina sing meant one thing; to feel emotion in the most true and pure form. It was to feel, for only a moment, what love really was. 

* * *

_Don't stop, no stopping it yet  
What if one true love's the only one that you get?_

_One love, one love you get  
One love, one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love, one love you get  
One love, one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get  
One love (one love), one love you get_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you cried. We can all cry together because #NobodyCriesAlone 
> 
> Come cry with me on tumblr I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
